What Is Love?
by Cali-is-my-home
Summary: Beatrice Prior is looking for a new job with her friends after an accident. She gets a job as a nanny for Tobias Eaton's children. She goes through difficult situations and lots of drama. But she didn't expect to fall in love. Will she accept him and be happy or will she be unhappy with her current boyfriend? (Yes there is Fourtris!)
1. I Need A New Job

Hey guys! So I was watching a novella Mi Corazon Es Tuyo (yes I'm part Mexican and part Asian) and this idea popped into my head. Sorry if anyone has a story similar to this I honestly never read one like this so, sorry if it sounds familiar.

TRIS

"Hey Lynn, pass me a Pepsi." One of my best friends, Christina, says. Lynn, one of my best friends, passes her a Pepsi.

"No! You passed Family Guy, Chris!" My last best friend, Marlene, cries.

"Sorry, what channel was it?"

"321." (I don't have cable anymore, sorry if it's wrong)

Lynn, Chris, Marlene and I are hanging out at our apartment since we have the day off 'work'. We make little money, so we gather our money all together to pay the rent. But the owner of the Pit, where we work, helped us... A lot. Now we have to work there until we pay him back.

"Do you guys smell... Smoke?" Lynn asks, sniffing the air around her.

"Like cigarette smoke or burning wood smoke?" Marlene asks.

"Burning wood." Lynn confirms. The fire alarms ring, signaling us to evacuate the apartments. We grab our money and phones and run out the door.

"Wait!" Christina shouts. She runs back inside and come back with a pair of black pumps. The fire roars behind her.

"Really?" I ask. She shrugs. "They're my favorite pair." We stumble through the halls. A piece of burning wood creak above us. "RUN!" I shout.

We run out of the building, and gather with the rest of the people who live at the apartments. After 3 hours of watching the firefighters trying to put out the fire, finally an officer in his late 20's comes up to us.

"It appears that apartment 41B left their oven on. The fire consumed half of the building."

I gasp. Half of the building. 41B was next door. Our apartment is gone. Christina sobs, Lynn clenches her fists and Marlene comforts Christina. I space out. We're gonna need a 2nd job if we want a new home. For now, I'll have to work as a house staff to get a room and luckily get rooms for Chris, Mar and Lynn.

"We have to find a 2nd job guys. I'll look uptown, you guys can check the mall. Kay?" They nod. I say a quick goodbye, and catch the bus. It takes 5-7 minutes for the bus to make it uptown. I get off at a small park and I walk to the residential area.

~20 Minutes later~

I've knocked on numerous houses and mansions, but none of them had room for my friends. I stop at a huge mansion. It has marble statues of angels and Greek gods. There are numerous flower beds and a huge driveway. I walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later, a handsome man around my age with dark blue eyes, dark brown hair, and a spare upper lip and a full lower lip.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Tris Prior and I was wondering if there are any jobs like housekeeping or maid or chef that I could work as here that are available?"

**Kay so the interview will be in Tobias' POV. Hopefully this chapter is better than the other. Thanks for reading!**


	2. New Nanny

Hey dudes and dudettes.(6teen I love that show) Special thanks to Trisaba Daphne Ride 464 for being my first reviewer. Also thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers. And to answer AgganLeo02's question, I'm from Vietnam. And the guest who gave me ideas, I really love that idea! And it doesn't bug me when you give me ideas, so if anybody has some ideas, feel free to share! (: and sorry to the other guest who was going to write a story like this if i had known I would've tried something different.

P.S

Samantha and Genavieve are one of my best friends from CA and Reymond is my older brother

TOBIAS' POV

"Dad! I'm gonna go to the library with my friends! I'll be back home like at 6:30!" Genavieve calls out.

"Ok!" I yell back.

"Dad! I'm gonna take Reymond, Spencer, and Vivian out to the park! We'll be back by 6!"

"Ok Sammy!" Once they're all out of the house, I sit on my recliner in front of my 50' inch flat screen and relax. I love my kids, but they're really tiring. As I am slowly drifting to sleep, I hear the doorbell. I sigh and walk over to the door. I open the door and I am blown away by the small woman behind it. She is about my age with golden blonde hair that's put into a loose French braid, she has stormy grey/blue eyes, her nose is a bit too big for her face but it suits her. She's wearing skinny jeans, a black V-neck tee shirt and combat boots.

"Good afternoon sir, I'm Tris Prior and I was wondering if are any jobs like housekeeping or maid or chef that I could work as here that are available?" She asks.

"Good afternoon Tris, I'm Tobias Eaton. And yes there is one job available... A nanny."

Her eyes light up. "Yes Oh thank you so much! Do I need to do a job interview?" I nod.

"Follow me." I take her inside the house. She stands there for a minute, probably admiring how huge this place is. I try to take her hand but she yanks it away. Her eyes are full of pain and fear. I'll have to ask her about that later. I lead her into my office and tell her to have a seat. She mumbles a thank you and sits.

"So, tell me about yourself." She nods.

"I am Tris Prior, my real name is Beatrice but I don't like to be called by that name..." She trails off. I wonder why. This girl intrigues me more and more. "I am 26 years old. I live with my best friends Christina, Lynn and Marlene but today, our apartment burst into flames and we need some new jobs to fix or hopefully buy a new home."

"And your family?" I ask. She stiffens.

"My parents died a couple years ago and my brother died last year." Her eyes begin to water a little.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking."

"No it's ok, you didn't know." She says. I nod.

"Ok umm did you go to college?" I ask.

"Yes, I did but I dropped out to take care of my parents before they died."

""Hmmm.. Ok well you seem responsible and mature enough to take care of my kids. You can live here with your friends in the guest room."

Something in my gut tells me to let her have the job. And to let her friends stay here.

"Ok thank you so much. Now tell me about yourself. I need to know who I'm gonna be living with." She says with a smirk. I chuckle.

""I'm Tobias Eaton, I am 27 years old. I have five children. The older girls and the eldest boy are adopted. Samantha is 14 and Genavieve is 13 years old, Spencer is 10 years old, Reymond is 14 years old, and Vivian is 8. My umm wife died three years ago... My kids mean the world to me. Oh and you should know that my friends Zeke, Shauna, Will and Uriah live here too so don't be surprised."

"Ok, thank you again. Do I start tomorrow?"

"Yeah that's great. You can bring your friends here tonight since you don't have a place to sleep."

She nods. "I'll be back in 20."

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"Sorry I'm late. We kinda lost track of time." Tris says. Three girls come inside the house observing the decor.

"Hi I'm Christina. Nice to meet you." The girl-Christina- has shoulder length, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Marlene." Marlene has tan skin and elbow length, blonde hair and green eyes.

"Lynn." Lynn has half of her hair shaved off, the other half is black hair and her tips are dyed red. She has dark brown eyes. They look like Shauna's...

"Nice to meet you a-"

"Dad! We're home! Dad?" Samantha calls out.

"The living room!" I call back.

"Kay so- Oh? Hi, who are you guys?" Then Vivian comes running in arms flailing.

"DAD! Reymond is trying to tickle me!" Reymond runs around the room and crashes into Tris. Tris lands with a thud. Genavieve, Uriah, Zeke, Shauna and Will enter the room. The room is in absolute chaos. Tris and her friends awkwardly stand by the couch.

"Attention everybody! These are Marlene, Tris, Christina and Lynn. Kids, Tris will be your new nanny!"

Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please review, favorite and follow!


	3. The Kids

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not explaining some stuff so... The gang live in Tobias' house because they're his friends, they're his only family besides his kids and there's no fun without Uriah and Zeke. Tobias has 5 kids instead of 7 because he's 27 yrs old and I don't want to exactly copy Mi Corazon Es Tuyo. But Tris has _that_****job that Anna has. Those of you who watch ****Mi Corazon Es Tuyo, don't spoil it to the people who don't watch Mi Corazon Es Tuyo! **

**Oh and to the Goddess of Idiots, a Nanny is like a babysitter but there is kind of a difference. So here's the definition; a Nanny is someone who is fully invested in a child's development and well being. A Nanny will take care of the children full time while parents/guardian work. A Nanny also helps with preparing meals, cleaning and driving children to school or wherever they want to go. So mostly they're babysitters but act like their parents while their real parents are out on a tour, visiting other countries or working all day. Like that show Jessie with Debby Ryan you know. So I hope that helped you but if you have any more questions, please tell me.(:**

**Oh and doesn't it annoy you when people say that Divergent sucks and they haven't read the books or watched the movie!? It gets on my nerves so much... Anyways, enjoy! **

**TRIS' POV**

"Attention everybody! These are Marlene, Tris, Christina, and Lynn. Kids, Tris will be your new nanny!" Tobias shouts. The kid's heads snap up to my direction.

"_Nanny?"_ The older girl with dirty blonde hair and vibrant, dark blue eyes asked.

"Yes, Samantha. Your nanny." Tobias says. Samantha plasters a fake smile and turns to me.

"Hi, I'm Samantha. This is Vivian," She points to the little girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. "That's Spencer," She points to a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. "That's Reymond," She points to an older boy with dark brown hair, it almost looks black and dark blue eyes. "And Genavieve." She points to a girl with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Tris, as you know, I'll be your nanny." I give them a small smile.

"I'm Uriah, this is my idiot of a brother, Zeke, his girlfriend Shauna, and Will. By the way I'm available." He says and gives me what looks like an attempt to give me a 'sexy' smirk. I laugh. I laugh so hard I have to clutch my side's.

"Ha! You made Tris laugh instead of making her swoon! It looks like YOUR the idiot." Lynn smirks and Marlene and Chris giggle.

"Lynn?" Shauna asks. Lynn studies Shauna.

"Your Shauna, Shauna?" Lynn asks. Shauna nods, her eyes begin to water. She runs to Lynn and embraces her in a hug.

"I found you, I found you. Your safe." Shauna whispers softly. After a while, Zeke breaks the silence.

"Umm... what's happening?" Zeke asks.

Shauna sniffles. "Lynn's my sister. I thought I lost her after an accident." Lynn has tears streaking her cheeks.

"Well, since we've had happy reunions and surprises, let's go eat dinner." Tobias says.

"Oh no, thank you sir. But my friends and I-"

"No, please. Join us." Tobias looks at me. I look at my friends, they nod.

I sigh. "Ok. We'll join you guys." I give them a small smile. He leads us to the kitchen. The kitchen is five times the size of the kitchen we used to have. The dining table can fit at least fifteen people. I sit in-between Uriah and Christina. The maids come in and serve us spaghetti. Yum.

"So kids, what do you like to for fun?"

"Oh! I like to play with my dolls or ride my bike or catch butterflies or..." She trails off, looking at. The ceiling. She's so adorable.

"Spencer?"

"Baseball, football, soccer, basketball and handball."

"Cool. Reymond?"

"Handball, video games and watching TV." I nod

"Genavieve?"

"drawing, ballet and reading." I give her a thumbs up.

"Samantha?"

"Shopping, painting and writing." she says. I nod.

"Well I hope we can all do those activities soon." I give them a small smile. They smile back.

"So.. Where are you guys from?" Zeke asks.

"Downtown Los Angeles." Chris answers. He nods. We eat dinner in silence.

"So what college did you go to?" Samantha asks.

"UCI, its a really good medical school if you want to become a doctor." I say.

"Why didn't you become a doctor?" She asks.

"Samantha!" Tobias scolds her. She puts her hands up in surrender.

"Just asking." She mumbles. We finish eating and the grown ups and I clean up. Once we're done, Tobias shows us our rooms on the third floor. He shows Christina, Lynn and Marlene their rooms. Then, he shows me my room. Its way bigger than my old room. It has a queen size bed with black sheets, pillows and blankets, a small night stand with am Ihome charger/alarm and a small lamp, it has two dressers, a closet and a make up mirror desk and a door which I assume is the bathroom. And on the wall in front of the bed is a 40 inch flat screen TV.

"Thank you Tobias, for everything." I give him a small smile.

"No problem." he smiles back. "I'll leave you to unpack. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He leaves the room. i put put away all my clothes, shoes and make up. but there really isn't that much. My other...job, paid me little money. So I have little things. It's not that I hate my other job, it's just... Something I'm not proud of. You see I'm a stripper, wait no, I'm a pole dancer. I don't do those things with the men but I love dancing. It's my time to shine. I feel like... I cant really explain it but it feels amazing to me. I'm still a virgin, I've been afraid of intimacy ever since I started working there and met Peter. I shake the thought from my head. I look at my phone. 7:30. Mmm.. There's enough time to watch a movie. I grab a bag of Takis that I keep stashed in my bag when I'm hungry. I turn on the TV and watch Family Guy.

After a couple of episodes, I check the time. 8:45. Time for bed. I set my alarm for 7:00 AM and I turn off the TV. Once my head hits my pillow, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**~The Next Morning~**

I wake to the sound of my alarm. I grab my phone and switch it off. I sit up on my bed and he memories come back to me. I smile. But my smile fades when I see my door open ajar. Weird. I thought I closed it last night. I shrug it off. I walk to my bathroom and as I open the door to the shower, I see a rat! I let out a muffled shriek. I grab it by its tail.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EWW!" I groan as I through it out the small window. I get out of the bathroom and I see the kids out in the hallway, video taping me and giggling.

"Guys!" I run after them in my socks, pajama shorts and a baggy T-shirt. The floor is a smooth marble floor with designs etched into them. They run past my friends and their dad. Then I slip and I find myself sliding. I run into Tobias. Great! My head slams into his chest and my hands grip his forearm. That's when I notice he's muscular.

"I am so sorry! I-I was just.. I umm.." I sigh.

"It's ok. Kids! Come here! Can you please explain this to me?" He says, eyebrows raised.

"We umm..." Spencer trails off.

"It's ok , Tobias. Really." I give him a small smile. But it looks like he's in some trance.

"Tobias?" I snap my fingers in his face.

"Huh? Oh, right. If you say so." He smiles. I smile back.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to.. Clean up." I say awkwardly. I make my way to my bathroom and shower. Finally.

**I hope you guys liked it! So I'll try to update all my stories tomorrow but it depends on if I get any ideas. So please if you have any ideas for my other stories, please share it with me! I'm getting writers block! But not on this story so don't worry (: Anyways, review, favorite and follow!**


	4. Lauren and Paint

**Hey guys! So thanks for all the reviews. Thank you to liveforevervivxo, for telling me that Tobias sounds OOC. And I'm sorry for making Tobias OOC, it's just really hard because he's a father, and Tobias didn't want to be cruel or harsh like his father so yeah. If you guys have any ideas for making Tobias NOT sounding OOC, please tell me. (: oh and the guest who said her name is Vivienne, it's ok, you guys can share anything, I'm not those kind of authors who get annoyed when people don't review their story. ;) and to the guest who suggested that Tobias should see Tris at her other job, thats a really good idea thank you. (:**

**TRIS' POV**

I get out of the shower and grab my clothes. A black lacy bra, matching underwear, skinny jeans and a tight black T-shirt. I blow dry my hair and throw it into a messy bun. I then apply eyeliner and mascara. I slip on my black converse and voila. I'm done. I trudge downstairs and head to the kitchen. Shauna, Uriah, Zeke and Chris are in there.

"Good morning!" Shauna says happily.

"Morning."

"Well, the pancakes are on the table over there if you want some. I gotta go to work. See ya later!" Shauna grabs a pancake and scurries to the door.

"Yeah we better go too, bye!" Zeke and Uriah follow after Shauna. Lynn, Marlene, Tobias, Will and the kids enter the kitchen. I grab some plates and prepare some pancakes for everybody.

"Where is Zeke and Uriah?" Tobias asks.

"They went to work." Chris answers. Tobias bolts out of his seat and grabs a pancake.

"Those bastards." he mutters under his breath so that the kids won't hear him.

"Bye kids, I love you. Tris, take good care of them. Bye." He then runs out of the kitchen. The kids finish eating and they grab their bags.

"Kay guys, ready for school?" I ask them. They nod. I clean the table and head outside with the kids. I take them to the bus stop and wait with them. Finally, it arrives.

"Bye! See ya later!" They wave good bye and get on the bus.

PAGE BREAK!

I'm walking back to the house when I see him by the flower beds. And by him, I mean my boyfriend, Matthew.

"Matthew!? What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"No the question is: what are you doing here? Where's Christina, Lynn and Marlene?" He asks.

"They're with me. We didn't want to work there anymore so..."

"Eric made a deal with you, Tris. He practically owns you until you pay him back the money you owe him. He wants you to work tomorrow night, every Saturday night. Kay?" He asks. I nod.

"I'll tell the girls. See ya tomorrow night." I give him a kiss and open the front door. Once I shut the door, I hear someone behind me.

"Who are you?" A female voice asks. I turn around to see a woman around my age with brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a short black buisness dress with black pumps.

"Bitch please. I think the question is: who are you?" I say dramatically. The girls are behind her are stifling a laugh.

"I'm Lauren, Four's buisness partner and assistant manager." she points to a badge on her boob. I try not to laugh. Key word: try. The badge says "ASS. MAN."

I clear my throat and say. "My apologies, Lauren. I'm Tris, the nanny." She nods and struts into Tobias' office.

I walk towards the girls and lead them to my room.

"Girls, Matthew came and warned me that we have to work at the Pit tomorrow night." Chris sighs But nods with Lynn and Marlene.

~Kids Come Back Home~

The kids race to their play/homework room and I follow them.

"Ok guys. So do you need any help on your homework?" I asks them. They look at me and exchange a glance to one another. Except Vivian.

"I need help Tris!" She calls out. I nod and head over to her seat.

"So, what do you need help with sweetheart?"

"I need help with math." I nod.

"Ok, so this is addition. Do you know how to add?" She shrugs.

"Only a little."

"Ok, well pretend there's..." (I didn't want to bore you guys with math)

Once I'm done helping Vivian, I stand up.

"Anybody else?" Nobody.

"Ok then. If you need anything, I'll be down the hall."

"Ok, Tris." Genavieve says. I smile and open the door. But as I open the door I slip on pink paint. I get up, but only to slip again.

"What's going on kids?" Will asks.

"Kids? Kids you- Tris! What the he-" I cut him off with my hand.

"Kids." He nods. He helps me up and cleans the floor. I take off my converse and put them in my my sink once I get to my room. I peel my clothes off and hop into the shower. I massage my hair with shampoo then conditioner and mutter.

"These kids are sweet but they're going to be the death of me."

Once I'm done. I towel dry my hair until I see something blue. I look into the mirror to see the top of my head dark blue and my tips a teal color. What! I look at the bottle of my conditioner, which has teal color dye in it. I check my shampoo which has blue dye in it. I blow dry my hair and brush it. Mmm... I guess I should make the best of it. I curl my hair into ringlets.

"This actually looks nice." I put on a white lacy bra and underwear, a white blouse and black ripped skinny jeans. I throw on some black flats with small white bows on the front. I step out of my room and head to the kitchen. I open the door to see Tobias, Lauren, the girls, the guys, and the kids.

"I love your hair Tris! How'd you do it?" Shauna asks.

"The kids put hair dye in my shampoo and conditioner. Is it temporary?" I ask.

"Yes. Here's the bo-" Samantha's eyes widen when she looks at the bottle.

"Reymond! Your an idiot! You didn't put the temporary dye! Ugh, I'm so sorry Tris I-"

"It's ok Samantha. My hair looks nice anyways." I smile. She sighs in relief and smiles back.

**I actually want to dye my hair like Tris. I don't have a link but you can go on google and search blue and teal ombré hair. It should show a pic of a girl with her back facing you and stone stairs in the background. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	5. The Pit

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I already reached 40+ reviews! That's incredible!(Well, to me it is) You guys are the best! Also, I will make my chapters longer, but I just wanna get this chapter done.**

**TRIS' POV**

It's 7:30 PM. Almost time for the girls and I to go down to The Pit.

"We should go now if we wanna meet Matthew." Lynn suggests. We nod.

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

"In there rooms." Chris replies. I nod. "We should go now."

We tiptoe quietly down the stairs and slip out the door.

~At The Pit~

The girls and I are in the dressing room, putting on tons of make up and the MOST sluttiest outfit.

"Knock, knock." Matthew calls out on the other side of the door.

"Come in!" I shout back. He opens the door and his jaw drops when he sees me.

"Your hair looks nice!" He says, playing with my hair.

"Thanks babe." I give him a small peck on the lips before heading out on stage. The spotlight is on me. I start dancing on the pole. I'm flipping and reluctantly showing off my body to the crowd of drunk men and lesbos. Once I'm done, I get off stage and head to the bar.

Lynn gives me a high five. "Nice." I laugh. Christina looks around and her eyes widen and she gasps.

"Duck! NOW!" She whisper-shouts. We do as she says and I look at her.

"Why did we have to duck?" Marlene asks.

"Uriah and Will are here!"

"Shit." I mutter. "What are we gonna do?" Christina thinks for a moment. Then she snaps her fingers.

"Masks. Oh, wait. No. Eric won't allow us."

"Well then, we're just gonna have to face this head-on." I sigh.

"Girls, your on in...3 minutes." Johnny calls out.

"Ready?"

"Ready"The girls say in unison. We strut on stage and get into our positions. I start to dance and grab the pole. The girls follow and we dance. Showing our bodies off to the men. I grab the pole and put one leg around it, twisting and swirling, spinning fast but not too fast. I get down and sway my hips. The music ends and the lights dim. We run to the dressing room, hoping that Uriah and Will didn't see or recognize us.

Of course, we were wrong.

"Please open up. We know it's you Tris. And Marlene, Christina and Lynn." Uriah shouts. I unlock the door and they run inside.

"Why do you work here?" Uriah asks.

"We kinda owe the owner money." I say quickly.

"How much?" Will asks.

"35,000 dollars." Marlene says. Their jaws drop.

"Don't tell Tobias. Please! Don't tell ANYBODY!" They sigh but nod.

"Soooo, can you sneak us some free passes or a free-"

"Uriah. Don't." he chuckles.

"We better go before Tobias or my brother gets suspicious. What time are you guys coming home?"

"Kay bye." they leave and we sigh in relief.

"At least we have them to watch our backs." I say.

"Yeah." Christina says.

"Ugh! I have to work at Macys tomorrow!" Marlene groans.

"At least you don't have kids pulling pranks on you 24/7!" I say.

Lynn laughs. "But you love kids, Tris!"

"I know but they're... Tiring." I sigh. Lynn laughs harder. I roll my eyes and playfully smack her.

~4:30 AM~

"C'mon. Hurry!" Marlene says. I walk over to the door and open it quietly.

"Goodnight girls, see ya in the morning." I say. When I get to my room, I put on some pajama shorts, a navy blue cami and my white bunny slippers. I head downstairs and walk into Tobias' office. I grab a calculus book and a notebook and pencil. I plop on the small leather couch and start studying. It's been a while since I've studied anything. My eyes begin to get heavy and soon enough, I fall asleep.

PAGE BREAK

"Tris! Wake up!" A gruff voice says. I try to open my eyes but I can't. I'm too lazy.

"What?" I ask, with my eyes still closed.

"Tris. Your in my office." My eyes snap open.

"I'm so sorry sir! It's just that I was studying and I-I umm I fell asleep." I say quickly. He chuckles.

"It's ok. You were studying."

"Ok thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get extra sleep until the kids wake up."

"Ok." I grab my stuff and I close my eyes. Ugh. I'm so tired. I sleepily tiptoe upstairs, careful not to drop my things. I don't even make it to my room. I trip on a rug, and I stay on the floor. Just as I'm falling asleep, I feel someone's foot nudge me.

"What?"

"Tired Tris?"

"Uri?"

"Don't you ever call me Uri, Trissypoo!"** (Trissypoo, sorry if you don't like me using your name, I love your story The Beauty of One!)**

"Ugh, can you help me up?"

"Sure." He tries to pull me up by my arms, legs and torso.

"Your heavy Tris."

"I am not! Your just a wimp." I say.

"I am not a pansycake!" I look at him.

"Are you sure your an adult or are you a child?"

"He's a child." Zeke says, smirking at Uriah.

"Whatever, just help my pull her up!" Zeke obeys and grabs my arms while Uriah grab my feet.

"To my room!"

They trudge up the stairs and I fall asleep half way. They throw me on my bed and stare.

"What!?"

"Tip?" Zeke asks. I grab some gum and shove in their hands.

"See ya at breakfast!" I slam the door in their face and head to the shower.

**So I'll make my chapters longer but it might take a while because I have to update my other stories. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	6. What?

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the supportive reviews! You're all so sweet! (:**

**Oh and at work, ppl/coworkers know him as Four **

**¡SPOILER IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED THE FRIDAY CAPITULO OF LO QUE LA VIDA ME ROBO OR MI CORAZON ES TUYO!**

**And OMG, what is going to happen to Anna when her boss sees her at the Club Chicago? And Lo Que La Vida Me Robo, Jose Luis is soo going to lose all his rights to see his daughter because he took her! Stupid, and what's going to happen to Adolfo/ El Alacran and Refugio. If Adolfo dies, I'm going to smash my TV. I really don't want Adolfo to die! It wasn't his fault that he worked with Pedro! He was trying to save Nadia! Plus, he forced him into it. And he murdered Monica because he was scared! NOT because he wanted to. **

**Well anyways, enjoy!**

**Tobias**

I wake up around 5 AM. I decide to get up and work on some papers so that I can spend some time with my children. I put on some striped pajama pants and a black tee shirt. I stumble down the stairs and head to the kitchen. I down a small glass of water and I walk over to my office. I open the door and turn on a small lamp. That's when I hear light snoring. I look around and catch Tris asleep on the couch with books on her lap. Her mouth is slightly parted and her hair is a mess. I still haven't punished my children for dyeing Tris' hair. She looks... Adorable. Wait. Adorable? I can't call my staff, my children's _nanny, _adorable.

"Tris! Wake up!" She stirs but doesn't bother to open her eyes.

"What?" She asks, clearly not knowing that it's me.

"Tris. Your in my office." At this her eyes snap open.

"I'm so sorry sir! It's just that I was studying and I-I umm I fell asleep." She says quickly. I chuckle. She's- Ugh! Tobias!

"Its ok. You were studying."

"Ok thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get extra sleep before the kids wake up. "

"Ok." I say simply. She gathers her things and stumbles out the door. I feel like there's something she and her friends aren't telling me. I get interrupted by a call.

Tobias: Yes?

Unknown: Good morning sir. It's Leslie. A very important client wants to meet you and Lauren this evening at your house. Is that ok?

Tobias: Yes, that's fine. I'll call Lauren.

Leslie: Ok. Goodbye.

I sigh. I'll have to cancel my plans this afternoon with my kids. I get up from my desk and I walk out of my office. As I'm climbing the stairs, I hear voices and laughter. I look down the hall and catch Zeke and Uriah carrying Tris to her room. They take her upstairs, to her room and come back.

"Good morning Tobias." Uriah and Zeke say in unison.

"Morning. So today I have a very important client today. Can you, Will and the girls help me prepare dinner."

"Yeah, we'll tell everybody else at breakfast." Zeke says.

"Thanks." The brothers nod. I pull out my phone, and I call Lauren.

Lauren: Good morning Four! What do you need?

Tobias: Morning Lauren. Today, you need to come over because we have a very important client who wants to meet us this evening. If you have any questions call Leslie. See ya at 7.

I hang up on her. Lauren has been touching my hands and shoulders a lot lately. I think she likes me, but I'm not so sure. I like her, but I don't think she'll make it to be my wife. Girlfriend probably but wife? No. Plus my friends don't really like her. I don't see why though. She's pretty attractive, she's educated, nice, and funny. My kids don't really get along with her either.

I look at the clock, it's already 8. I make my way down stairs and I help the chef and maids make breakfast. I grab some plates and cups, then Tris and the kids come in.

"Morning kids. Tris."

"Good morning Tobias." Tris says.

"Good morning daddy." Vivian, Genavieve and Samantha say.

"Morning dad." the boys say. I chuckle. My boys stopped calling me daddy last month. They said it's not 'cool'.

"Where's Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and Chris?" I ask.

"The girls should be coming down any minute now. The boys-" Tris is interrupted by Zeke and Uriah's voices.

"-Pansycake WILL catch on. Marlene uses it. She's friends with Tris, Christina, and Lynn. They'll use it. When Tris uses it, Tobias will because he's her boss. William will use it because he likes Chris."

"I do not!"

"You've been trying to make people use Pansycake ever since the 6th grade! 14 years!"

"So?"

I clear my throat. "Ahem."

"Sorry." Zeke says.

"So dad, what's the plans for today?"

"I'm sorry kids, I'll have to cancel our plans. I have a very important client this evening. You all can hang out or have a sleep over at your friend's house."

They nod.

"I promise I'll take you to the zoo or amusement park this Saturday."

"Ok dad." Genavieve says.

"Oh can you, Will and the girls help me prepare a dinner?" I point to Tris. She nods. Sure, no problem. But I need to go to the salon this afternoon to fix my hair. I miss my blonde hair." She says. I nod.

Samantha's POV

When I finish breakfast, I walk up the stairs, back to my room, to put on a black high waisted skirt with flower and vine designs on it, a white blouse and some white wedges. I straighten my dirty blonde hair and I apply some foundation, blush, pink lipgloss, black eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and mascara. My dad allows me to wear make up as long as I don't have a boyfriend until I'm sixteen. Two more years to go! Unless I break the rules. Whatever. I grab my white Michael Kors backpack, and I catch up with Tris.

I personally like Tris. She's cool, nice, funny, selfless and brave. Even though it seems like we don't like her, it's just that we love pulling pranks on our nannies. Plus, she's young, not like our other nannies, and she's beautiful. She doesn't even try. Today, she's wearing a white tank top that says California Republic with the grizzly bear beneath the letters, some worn out jeans and dark red Doc Martins. Her blue/teal dyed hair is in a fishtail braid to the side. Nice.

"Hey Tris." I say.

"Hey Samantha. Do you mind if I call you Sam or Sammy? Samantha is a mouthful, kinda like mines." I nod.

"What's your real name?"

"Beatrice."

"Oh"

"Yeah."

I almost forgot that my brothers and sisters were behind us.

"We'll see ya later Tris. Bye!"

"Bye! Have a nice day!"

"You too!"

We get on the bus and I see twelve year olds talking about their love life. Ugh. Don't they think it's a little early? I mean I'm 14 and I've never had a boyfriend or my first kiss. None of my siblings have either. How can twelve year olds be in a relationship, kissing and holding hands when I can't stop stuttering when I order ice-cream or a soda at McDonalds?

Genavieve wrinkles her nose along with my brothers and I. Vivian is drawing some butterflies. Just then, the hottest guy at school, Jason,passes by. And he _winks_ at me. He has tan skin, hazel colored eyes, dimpled cheeks, silky brown hair He has his hair kinda like Justin Beiber when he was 16 but Jason's hair is WAY hotter. Today his hair is in a Mohawk. He has a leather jacket, a grey T-shirt, jeans and some converse. He's a half jock half nerd. But that doesn't matter. He hasn't gone out with any girl ever since his ex Nicole cheated on him with some sophomore from high school.

"Ooooh! Sam's in love!" Genavieve, Reymond and Spencer taunt me. I roll my eyes and ignore them. I'm not in love with him. I haven't had a conversation with him since the fifth grade. But then there is a thing called love at first sight, Sam.

Tobias' POV (The dinner with the client)

Tris, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Christina helped me with the dinner. Lynn cleaned and got some wine.

Finally, Lauren arrives. She's wearing a black long-sleeved dress that ends above her knees and black gladiator heels. Her hair is curled and has several bobby pins in it.

My friends are in the kitchen, waiting for the guests to arrive. The guys are wearing suits and the girls are wearing black cocktail dresses that Shauna let them have. Tris also changed her hair back to normal. Just then, Uriah comes out.

"Get four glasses and the wine. Now." Lauren says coldly to Uriah.

"Sure thing, Ass Man." Uriah leaves. I chuckle quietly. The assistant manager badge says ASS. MAN. because there wasn't enough room to fit all the letters.

Lauren growls. The door bell rings. I open the door to a man and women around my age. The man has dark brown hair, green, piercing eyes, and dimpled cheeks. He's wearing a suit with a red tie. The woman has blonde hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. Shes wearing an off the shoulder floor length red dress.

"Good evening. I'm Caleb Prior. This is my girlfriend, Susan Black."

Prior. Beatrice Prior. Caleb Prior. I don't think that Caleb is Tris' brother. He died. Plus, he looks nothing like her.

"Good evening Caleb. I'm Lauren, the assistant manager. This is Four, the owner of Avon."** (Avon is a made up company who makes perfume, cologne, etc.)**

Tris comes out of the kitchen with the glasses and wine. She looks up and shrieks. She drops the tray, causing the glasses to break. Her hands cover her mouth and she has tears streaming down her face.

"Beatrice."

**Cliffy! How'd you like Sammy's POV? Caleb? Please Review, favorite and follow!**


	7. Drama!

**Hey guy! Thanks for all the reviews and PMs. You're all so sweet. It's nice to know you all care. Don't worry, I'll continue this story and ignore the haters(;**

**As a reward for being nice and caring, a long chapter with X-tra drama!**

**i cant stop scratching! Too many flea and mosquito bites! It hurts like h***!**

**Caleb's POV**

Susan and I stand on the porch of Four Eaton's house. Susan's hair is in a bun and she's wearing a red floor length dress. I'm wearing a suit. And a red tie.

I ring the door bell, and we wait patiently for the door to open. When it does, a man-I assume Four- has a suit similar to mine, with a black tie. He has dark blue eyes and brown hair, and a women in a black long sleeved dress that ends above her knees, and gladiator heels. She has dark brown curly hair and brown eyes. I think her name is Laura? Lorri? Oh! Lauren!

"Good evening. I'm Caleb Prior. This is my girlfriend, Susan Black."

Four looks at me strangely. Like if he knows me.

"Good evening Caleb. I'm Lauren, the assistant manager. This is Four, the owner of Avon."

Just then, a girl with dirty blonde hair in a black cocktail dress and black pumps, comes out of the kitchen with four glasses and a bottle of wine. She looks up and gasps. She drops the tray and covers her hand with her mouth. Silent tears fall from her blue/grey eyes. Then it hits me in the face.

"Beatrice." I breath.

She runs to me. She crashes into me and sobs. I envelope her in a hug.

"Caleb... I missed you so much." She whispers.

"What are you doing!? Let go of Mr. Prior, _nanny_!" Nanny? Who does this girl think she is? Just because she has elegance and money doesn't mean she could treat _or_ yell at my sister!

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister that way!" I yell. Lauren's face twists.

"I'm sorry. Did you say sister?" She asks calmly. A man with dark skin and short brown hair-like Four's- but with curls, picks up the glass.

"Yes, he did ass man." he says.

"Oops. Sorry. No body warned me." She shoots the man a glare.

"Can we have dinner another night? I'd like to catch up with my sister." I ask.

Four nods. "Of course. How about next Friday?"

I nod. "Perfect."

"Wanna go out to the new Steakhouse next to the park? It would be perfect for us to all catch up." Susan asks. Beatrice and I nod.

"Let me clean up first." Beatrice says. She excuses herself and runs up the stairs.

"Four and I are going to the office. Call us if you need anything." Lauren says. She drags Four to a room next to several other doors that leads to who knows what.

Beatrice comes down the stairs. She cleaned the mascara that was running down her cheeks and fixed her hair.

"Let me tell Four something first before we leave." She says. I nod.

**Tris' POV**

I walk quietly over to Four's office. I wanted to apologize for breaking the glasses. I hear voices coming from his office.

"Hey Tris!" I jump. I turn around to see Samantha.

"Sammy! You scared me. Wanna spy on your dad?" I ask. She grins. We press our ears to the door.

"-well I don't know. Tris is attractive, I admit but I can't have feelings for her. She's short and uh... And my children's nanny." Four says. I gasp.

"Hurtful!" I whisper shout to Sammy. She rolls her eyes but laughs quietly.

"So.. Do you have feelings for me?" She asks. Four stays quiet.

"Well then, how bout we play a game?" Lauren says. I can picture her, playing with her hair and batting her fake eyelashes.

"And what's that?" Four says. But it's muffled. I hear moans and kisses. Samantha gasps. She kicks the door off the hinges and stomps in there.

"What a dick you turned out to be dad! You-you.. Ugh. I hate you. Hashtag, I HATE YOU!" **(Sorry if I used the hashtag wrong. I don't use hashtag but in the show I watch that Sam is supposed to be, uses it) **Sammy runs out of the office, tears streaming her face. And her mak up is smeared.

"Umm.. I'll deal with her when I come back. Sorry for this and the broken glass... Hehe..umm bye, see ya later?" I run out of the room, grab Susan and Caleb, and we're off to the Steakhouse.

When we arrive, we get a booth and we look over the menus.

"Hi. I'm Cassie, I'll be you're waitress tonight. What can I get for you, Hun?" She points to me.

"I'll get the steak well done and baked potato with a Dr. Pepper." Cassie scribbles down my order.

"You?"

"I'll get the same." Susan says.

Cassie nods to Caleb.

"The steak, rare, and a salad." He says.

"Ok, anything else?" We shake our heads. "Ok, so your meals will be here soon." She walks over to the kitchen.

"So Beatrice. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"I'm good."

I nod. I don't say anything else. I don't know what he'll think of me when he finds out about my job at the Pit.

"Beatrice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." I bite the inside of my cheek.

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior." Uh-oh.

"Fine. But your going to leave me when you find out." I sigh.

"I won't leave you Beatrice. I-I just found you." He says.

"I'm a pole dancer!" I blurt out.

**Samantha's POV **

I shut the door, lock it, and jump on my bed. I grab my stuffed bunny my mom gave me before she passed away and I hug it. I sob.

"Mom? Why'd you have to leave? Why!?" I whisper against my bunny's ear. I hear a knock.

"Sam? Sam, please open the door." My dad says quietly.

"Don't you dare call me Sam! Only Mom calls me that. You don't have a right to! Your a total stranger!"

And it's true. After my Mom's death, he broke. He stopped having fun with us. He had to cancel our family trips just to go to a meeting with _Lauren. _Ugh! I hate her. If my dad wants a girlfriend or new wife, she has to at least be nice to us. No way in hell do I want an evil stepmother.

"Mom. Is. Gone. She's gone Samantha! And I do have a right to call you that. I'm your father!" He yells. That's it.

"Don't you ever talk to me anymore. Forget about me! Forget about your children! Then you can have Lauren! You can kiss her all you want when we're out of your life! You look at us as if we're a painful reminder of Mom! I bet you that Mom is disappointed in you. She's disappointed in you for not making her proud! Instead of proud, she'd be ashamed!" I yell at the top of my lungs. My throat feels raw and scratchy for crying and yelling so much.

"Sam-"

I open the door and he falls on his face.

"I. Said. Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Me. Or my siblings." I walk down the hall and hug my sisters and brothers. They're crying. My 'father' runs to us.

"Kids-"

"No. We'll only talk when daddy comes back." Vivian says quietly.

"I am daddy, Viv. I'm just busy-" "Busy with Lauren?" I snort. "I promise, tomorrow, we'll all go out. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Will, Christina and Tris. Okay?"

"Okay." Vivian says.

He kisses our cheeks.

"Goodnight. Go to bed. We have to wake up early if we wanna get there on time." He says. Tsk, tsk. Daddy, it'll take more than a trip to make me happy.

"Goodnight." We say quietly. He smiles. He looks relieved and happy that we at least forgave him. But his eyes are full of pain and fatigue. And something else.

**Tobias' POV**

After I put them all to sleep, I walk downstairs.

Stupid Lauren! She's done that before but I told her, not to kiss me! Ugh. Samantha's words stung. But mines hurt her more. I need help from Tris. But I better give her some time, she just found her brother.

"Hey. Did she calm down? Do you want me to calm her down?"

"No. Don't. Lauren get out of my house. You just messed up my family!" I say. She huffs and struts out. I sigh. God, how long to I have to deal with Lauren?

**Drama! Hope you all enjoyed! Please review, favorite and follow! Plus, this is longer than my other chapters. Tomorrow, hopefully, I'll make it longer. **


	8. Feelings

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback! I got 7,163 views! That's more than Free! Whenever I see emails/alerts that somebody favs, follows or reviews, I get this goofy smile on my face and I'm all like: "I love these people!" Haha. But yeah, thanks for everything and please make sure to check out my other story Lost.**

**I won't be able to get the Divergent DVD until Saturday! ):**

** Also I'm always obsessed with some song for a week or two. Right now my favorite songs of the week are; She Wolf(english and spanish version) Tragedy by Christina Perri, Human by ****Christina Perri** and Burning Gold by **Christina Perri. It's this weird thing for me. I keep switching my favorite songs. **

******Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

"I'm a pole dancer!" I blurt out. Caleb just stares at me.

"What? Why!?" He whisper shouts, reminding me we're in a public restaurant

"I'm a pole dancer. I don't like my job but UCI didn't let me come back and no body hired me. And I owe the owner 35,000 dollars for helping my friends and I buy an apartment." I say, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Why'd you drop out?" He asks.

"After mom and dad got sick, I dropped out to take care of them. A year later, they didn't accept me. Then you 'died' and I kinda got lost. The only family I had left was Marlene, Chris and Lynn. Then I got the nanny job, then you came back."

"It's okay. I don't care if you dance in lingerie for men. I just want to be close to you again. Your important to me."

"Your important to me too. I was also wondering... How'd you come back?" I ask.

He sighs."Well as you know, I went down the wrong alley and I was beaten pretty badly. But I woke up in a room, which turned out to be Aunt Jeanine's house." He stops once our waitress brings out food. We say a quick thank you and we dig in.

"She told the authorities to tell you I died so that you won't come all the way to New York. Then she sent me off to Yale. She said she was never able to have a child so she chose me." He says.

"I always knew that Jeanine was crazy." I mutter. He nods.

"I also met Susan at Yale. She wanted to come over here with me. She also wanted to meet you." he says. I smile.

"Well at least you finally got a girlfriend!" I say. Susan laughs and Caleb blushes.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Caleb asks. I nod.

"Matthew. We've been together for like 2 years already." I say.

"We can't wait to meet him." Susan smiles and holds Caleb's hand. Caleb nods.

The rest of the evening was pretty fun. Susan and I got along, Caleb and I caught up on some things. When Caleb drops me off, I slip in the house. But that's where I see Tobias sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.

"Sir? Are you okay?" I ask. He looks up at sees me. I stare into his blue eyes. I decide to say something before I get lost in his eyes.

"Sir?"

"No, everything's not okay. My children hate me." He says. I sigh and sit next to him.

"No they don't. Kids always say they hate you, but it's never true. Right now, they're just hurt. You should take some time off work for a week and we can all go out to Disneyland, Redwood trees, Yosemite, Lego Land, Long Beach Aquarium, anywhere but just to spend time with your family." I say. He looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks Tris." We look into each other's eyes and I think he's leaning in. But I turn away. I have a boyfriend and Tobias has Lauren. Sadly.

"I-I'm gonna check on Sammy. Goodnight Tobias." I stand up and walk away. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He could've kissed me. You should've let me. No, it's wrong. No it's right. I'm having a mental war in my head until I reach Sam's door. I knock gently.

"Sammy? You alright?" I ask. She opens the door. Her hair is a mess, her mascara is running and there are so many tissues and empty tissue boxes.

"What happened?"

"M-my dad *sniffle* and I h-had a-a f-fight!" She sobs.

"Sweetie, you and your dad will get into lots of fights but remember that he still loves you." She nods.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning. Kay?"

"Yeah," She breathes. I kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Nite."

I trudge to my room and I close my door. I strip my clothes and I put on some black California Hollister sweat pants and a tank top. I lock my door, turn off all the lights and I get under the covers.

PAGE BREAK

It's been a week since Sammy's and Tobias' fight. But still, Sammy ignores him..completely. We all made plans to go to Disneyland and the Redwood Trees the week after next week since the kids get a vacation that week.

Tobias has tried everything to make Sammy happy, but Sammy wants Lauren to be fired. But guess what? Tobias says that she's 'the best' and lots of other crap.

I think they're secretly dating. And a whenever the thought comes to my head, I have this feeling I can't describe. It can't be jealousy. I have a perfect boyfriend, Matthew and I can't be jealous of _Lauren_! Why should I?... No. No, I can't possibly like my boss. Can I? Yes, I can.

The thing is, I've never been in love before though. Matthew was just someone I could talk to, cry on, or just someone who can make me feel loved and wanted. Come to think of it, I've never told Matthew 'I love you'. I don't know what love is. I don't even know meaning.

So maybe these feelings I have towards Tobias is a small, but I don't know if 'love' is the word. I-

"Tris? Can I ask you something?" Tobias' asks on the other side of my door. Speak of the devil.

"Come in."

He opens the door. He looks at me. He stares for God knows how long until he blushes and averts his eyes. I look down to see I just have a black lacy, sleeveless dress that ends above my knees and some black flats. Christina was helping me get ready to go out on a date with Matthew on our anniversary. But Christina made the dress show off lots of cleavage.

"Umm...uh... Oh! I wanted to ask you if I could put you in charge of the house for the weekend. I have an important meeting at work in Bakersfield. I'm gonna leave on Friday and I'll arrive on Monday morning hopefully." he says.

I nod. "Sure."

"May I ask; where are you going?"

I stiffen. Well there's nothing wrong about telling him I have a boyfriend.

"On a date." I say. He nods but there's some disappointment and a...longing in his eyes. But just as it appears, it's gone. Huh? I must be imagining things.

"I'll be going then. I'll see you later." I say politely and leave him standing in my room.

~At Matthew's Apartment~

Matthew's kitchen is covered in red rose petals and candle. On the table, there are several wine bottles and glasses, and cheesecakes, spaghetti, and garlic bread.

"Happy Anniversary Tris." Matthew whispers in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Happy Anniversary Matthew." I say back.

He kisses me and I kiss him back. Before he can deepen it, I pull away.

"We should eat before the food goes cold." I explain. He nods. We take our seats and serve ourselves some wine.

The rest of the evening was fun and romantic. He got me a diamond bracelet with the words (little heart) TRIS & MATTHEW (little heart) And I got him an old wristwatch that Caleb didn't want anymore. Of course I didn't tell Matthew that.

I'm on my way to the house when I replay the whole date.

The date was fun but it felt uncomfortable for me. I feel...ugh!

I need the girl's help.

**Hoped you liked it! Also, I didn't make Caleb have an outburst because in EVERY story, he's this weird, mean, overprotective brother. Anyways, review, favorite and follow!**


	9. Zeke's Questions

**Hey guys! I just watched Divergent and it was AWESOME! But there wasn't enough Fourtris scenes ):**

**!POKEMON AND SCARY/FUNNY VIDEOS YOU SHOULD WATCH! (All from YouTube)**

**If you're a big fan of Pokemon and scary, creepy stuff, you should watch Hypno's lullaby, Escape From Lavender Town, Lavender Town Syndrome, and on YouTube, ABrandonToThePast Creepy subliminal messages and mistakes. But I'm pretty sure it'll ruin your childhood. I still love Pokemon with all my heart but it kept me awake last night till like 3 in the morning. But if you want a funny pokemon video, you should watch 151 Unanswered questions in Pokemon, Top 5 Weirdest Pokemon Commercials, and What are NPCs thinking? by ****ABrandonToThePast. On YouTube. If you watch it, please tell me what you think or if there are any other creepy/funny videos that you like. I like to talk to guys, so please feel free to share. (:**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

******Lo Que La Vida Me Robo Spoilers! (If you haven't watched last nights episode/Capitulo**

******ADOLFO DIED! I CRIED! Urgh I HATE Demietrio! Who else cried when they watched Adolfo die? **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tris **

Turns out the girls are still at work, so I'm hanging out with the kids.

I'm painting Genavieve's nails, Raymond and Spencer are playing video games, Sammy is currently on her phone and Vivian is-

"Tris! I can't find my doll!" Vivian cries. I set the nail polish down and rush over to her.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll find it." I comfort her. She nods.

As I'm walking out of their play/study room, I grab Sam's arm gently.

"What does her doll look like?" I whisper.

"It's this little, colorful plush teddy bear." She whispers back.

"Thanks." I search the halls, the third and second floors, backyard, front yard, bathrooms, the attic but found nothing. Now I need to search the first floor.

There's nothing in the kitchen, or living room.

I quietly slip in Tobias' office. I look under the seats, cushions, shelves and coffee table. Nothing. I look under his desk and that's where I see it. As I'm about to grab it, I hear voices.

Shit.

I hear the door open, and Tobias and Lauren's voices.

Double shit.

My only choice is to hide under his desk. I hug my knees while gripping the doll.

"C'mon Four. Let me talk to Samantha. Plus, I think your children and friends have the right to know that we're...seeing each other." Lauren says.

I knew it. I feel triumph to know I was right. But some part of me is crushed to know that he's dating that... thing.

"Yes but I think we should tell them at dinner tomorrow before we head off to the resort." Tobias says. Resort? So he's not going to an important meeting in Bakersfield. He's going to a resort with Lauren!

"Mmm.. I guess so,"

I hear moans and kissing noises. I gag.

They're distracted, this is a perfect time to escape.

I quietly get up. I race past them and I slip out of the door. I race up the stairs and barge into the room.

"Here sweetie." I say. Vivian thanks me and hugs me. I hug her back.

"It's getting late kids. You should all go to bed." They groan.

"Can you tuck me in Tris?" Vivian asks. I nod.

"Sure sweetie."

I lead Vivian to her room, tuck her in and kiss her goodnight.

~When Tris Is Hiding~

Lauren and I are in a heated make out session. And I don't like it. There is no spark. I just need a distraction. And I need to move on from Amber...

Lauren skims my bottom lip. I reluctantly let her in. She forcefully shoves her tounge down my throat.

I open my eyes to see a blur pass by. A blur of blonde and black.

Shit.

Tris caught me kissing Lauren.

I pull away from Lauren.

"You should go home and rest." I say.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, goodnight. See ya at dinner." With that she kisses me one more time and struts out of my office.

Then I hear a knock. It's Zeke.

"Umm.. Why is there lipstick on your mouth?" He asks.

Shit.

I try to wipe it all off with my hands.

"So Lauren?" He asks with distaste, eyes squinting.

I nod. "Yeah. Why?"

He shakes his head and mutters some thing under his breath.

"Are you sure that she actually likes you or does she want something from you?"

"Zeke," I send him a glare, only enough to warn him to back off.

"Isn't there some other girl out there? Besides Lauren? I mean she a whiny ass b-" My glare cuts him off.

"You should also think about your kids,"

** Sorry for the short chapter! As I said in I Forgive You; my chapters are gonna be short because my dad is sick and I need to help him. **

**I hope you all enjoyed, please review, favorite and follow!**


	10. Shauna's Big Day

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating that much. I have big ideas as for this story but I don't know how to get there.**

**As you can see, I didn't edit the story. My only excuse is being lazy. Plus I have school- WHICH SUCKZ BALLS!- I meant to update on Monday but I fell asleep halfway because I didn't sleep for two days straight because I was scared of Jeff the Killer. How stupid is that? Wait... Don't answer that.**

**Oh and to clear things up, Sammy was adopted like about 4 yrs ago but everybody treats her like they're actually related and stuff so yeah Tobias had his children around 17, 18 and adopted Sam at 24. Kay? Kay. **

**Eric also owns Tris and the girls until the can pay him back the money they borrowed to pay for bills and the apartment that was burnt down. **

**And sorry if my dramatic/sad/crazy parts of the story are dull, it's just that I hate drama. I hate being dramatic. Like if I'm playing tag with my younger cousins and the person who's it corners us and someone says "We're stuck! We're all gonna die. It's the end of the world!" In a serious but high, concerned voice, I get annoyed. I'm Sorry if u like being dramatic or u are, I just don't like it. No big deal. It's not the end of the world. So when Tris' apartment burnt down and There wasn't a lot of crying, I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything to add to it without making it sound ridiculous. **

**So again, sorry.**

**IM DOING THE ALS ICEBUCKET CHALLENGE AT SCHOOL! ITS GONNA BE AWESOME!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Samantha's POV**

Today is Shauna and Zeke's wedding day.

Zeke proposed to her 5 months ago.

They moved out of the house 3 months ago.

Its been pretty lonely without them. Yeah, I know that I still have my dad, siblings, Uncle Uriah, Uncle Will, Lynn, Mar, and Tris but Zeke always told me embarrassing stories of Uncle Uri and my dad when I was down. Zeke defended me, he covered me, he's always been there for me.

Ever since my mom, Amber, adopted me since she couldn't have anymore children, Zeke was more like a brother to me. More than uncle Uriah and Will.

Tris is currently helping my sisters and I get ready for the wedding.

Tris is wearing a dark, royal blue dress which has a sweetheart neckline and a small silver bow above her belly button. The dress is sleeveless and ends above her knee, but the back of the dress is floor length. She's wearing deep blue pumps with straps. Marlene, Christina and Lynn's dresses are similar to Tris'.

Her hair ends are curled and put into a low bun, her bangs are put to the side of her face and covering half of her left eye.

She has deep blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, light pink blush, red thick lipstick and foundation.

Marlene has cerulean eyeshadow, light blue eyeliner, mascara, pink blush, foundation and pink lipstick. Her hair is put to the side in curls with small silver roses in her hair

Christina has smokey eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara, light blush, foundation and light red lipstick. Her hair is let loose with a small white flower behind her ear.

Lynn just applied winged eyeliner and mascara.

Shauna is wearing a white, ball gown wedding dress, a cream/pinkish bow tied around the waist, and floral, ruffle designs from the waist down. It's simple, but beautiful.

Her light brown hair is put into a high bun, some strands of her hair is curled and frames her face.

She has silver sparkly eyeshadow, black winged eyeshadow, black thick volume mascara, light pink blush and red thick lipstick.

She has white heels with small white flowers on the tip.

Shauna leaves Christina's room to get some stuff ready for the wedding.

I'm wearing a royal blue sleeveless scoop neck dress with lace covering the top and the dress ends above my knees. I'm wearing white gladiator sandals and I have black eyeliner, mascara, pink blush and nude lip-gloss. My hair is let loose in waves cascading down my back

Genevieve is wearing a royal blue short, sleeveless dress with a blue ribbon around the waist and ruffles. It ends mid-thigh. She also has small, white wedges, mascara, blush, and lip-gloss. Her hair is in a French braid down her back, some strands framing her face.

Vivian is wearing a small blue, spaghetti strap dress with a blue daisy and a ribbon around her waist. The chest part is covered in rhinestone and has a ruffle skirt. She's wearing black flats. Her hair is curled in ringlets with a big black bow on one side of her head.

The boys are wearing white suits with blue and cerulean ties.

"Kay girls. It's time!" Tris says excitedly.

Tris, Marlene and Lynn lead us to Shauna's dressing room.

Tris hands Vivian her flower basket, Genevieve her small white rose bouquet and my white rose bouquet.

Lynn knocks on her door.

"Shauna? Are you ready?" Lynn asks.

"Yes. I think. Oh God! I'm soo nervous and excited at the same time!" Shauna shouts on the other side of her door.

I look at my phone to see its 2 o'clock. 30 more minutes.

"Shauna! 30 more minutes!" Lynn shouts.

"Kay! Just... Just hold on!" Shauna says.

"Vivian. When Uncle Uriah gives you the signal, you have to start walking and throwing the flower petals on the floor just like we practiced. Kay?" Tris asks.

Vivian gives her a small thumbs up.

"Okay. Lynn will wait with you by this door. Genevieve and Sammy. You will be standing by Marlene, Chris and I behind the priest. Kay?" Tris explains and asks.

We all nod.

And before I know it, the wedding has begun.

~4 Hours Later~

After many tears of joy and a lovely dinner...

"Thank you all so so much for attending my wedding and... Just for everything. I've never been this happy. I lost all of my happiness when my sister, Lynn," Shauna pauses and points to Lynn. "And I were separated. But as you can see, we're reunited." Shauna smiles brightly, tears brimming her eyes.

"Then I met Zeke. So yeah..." Shauna laughs.

"Again, thank you." Zeke beams.

"Cheers!" Shauna and Uncle Zeke raise their glasses.

Everybody, including me, raise their wine, champiene and water.

Then, I hear Tris' phone go off and she excuses herself.

Mmm...

After a minute or two, I excuse myself, and I discreetly follow Tris.

I see her enter the restroom. I follow quietly and I enter one of the stalls.

"What do you want Eric?" Tris hisses.

Eric? Who the hell is Eric?

"No! The girls and I can't do that! We have other jobs ya know."

...

"No! N-O. NO!"

"Whatever!" Tris says and I hear her exit the restroom.

The same questions swarm my mind.

Who is Eric?

What does he want?

Why doesn't Tris agree with him?

Who are the girls?

Are they Marlene, Lynn and Christina?

"Sam? Are you in here?" Someone knocks on the restroom door.

Dad.

"Yeah. Sorry for taking so long Dad." I say sheepishly as I exit the restroom.

"Are you okay? Does your stomache hurt?" Dad asks with concern.

I smile a little. I really am important to him.

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine. No worries." I say.

"Ok. Let's go, it's almost time." He says.

I nod.

And together, hand in hand, we walk towards my siblings.

**Sorry for the kinda short chapter! And**

**Sorry if the whole wedding is wrong, I've never been to one. Because all of the weddings I've been invited to are during school. School is a pain in the butt! I get out at 4. Why can't I get out at 3? I barely have enough time to do my things. **

**I hope you like the cover of the story. The one with Amy & Ricky. (Shailene Woodley and Daren Kagascoff) I ship them just to let ya know cz I think Theo still has a girlfriend. Idk. I don't go on the internet a whole lot so, sorry. But I ship Shailene and Daren. (:**

**If you watch The Secret Life of the American Teenager, are Amy and Ricky together? I didnt get the end, but I was really angry when she left Ricky and their son. **

**Oh and I will update Secrets soon and maybe a few others. **

**Links of the dresses are on my profile!**

**Please review, favorite, follow!**


	11. Hey

Hey guys! So I will be restarting this story and I Forgive You because I jacked up the entire story. Now, it's not because of anybody's reviews, none of that. It's because I left out some important things and the story is kinda...how do I say this?... Uneven. Something like that. It's like I skipped many things blah blah blah yeah. I won't change anything big. Just small things. Thanks for sticking with this story and hopefully I'll get positive feedback but I know for sure that I'll get some negative feedback because people these days just love to be a dollar tree troll.

Thanks again for all the support, the new and improved chapter 1 will be up by Friday.

~Cali~


End file.
